Alternate 1965 Map Game
This map game was originally s a creation by User:Tayd0gta as Alternate 1954 Map Game, Beginning in 1955 (technically 1953). He just started and this is a new creation and it may work with a bit of trial and error so bare with it. He had created a backstory for the game, which kick-starts the whole thing, which I have added to (See Gameplay section). Also, now that the guns have been used and lands taken, it is your time to use ecanomics, trade, sport, space, black opps and sciance to get your nation in to a time of glory. I took it up after it was abandoned.Trish pt7 (talk) 03:31, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Rules Please read all before playing *1.No extreme Language, or your nation may be put on suspension. *2.Remain Civil, nothing too implausible, or your edits will be crossed out, and after 3 times, your nation will be affected by a huge disaster and be given away to another. *3.Please please be plausible! (Again) *4.In the event of a battle, a reasonable battle plan or resolution must be reached. *5. If in some point, a Nuclear attack is imminent, stay plausible and resume playing in the event. *6.If you feel unfairly treated in the theater of economics, write it in the comments. *7.The Game's creator's word is higher than any others, we have no mod Referee so this will be using a "Referee " in place of mods. It simply replies to anything the players need help with. *8.Every turn occers at 00.00 UTC and the turn is a year in game time. *9.You must be active, if your nation does not reply and post for over 5 turns, you are given a warning, if 10 turns, your nation is given away. *12.You are required to put your country's flag before you're action of the bullet list! *13. Have fun and Play Fair! Armies There are rules on how big your army is, In terms of starting Troops, your army is 2% of your population, if you wish to find out on your own, look online. For example, Bolshavik Russia's population is 143,500,000 people, so the army can start with 2,870,000 if you wish. Wars Outcomes of battles will be determined by the Referee , and how effective the countries did in attacking their enemy, this will all be done in the actual Game-play section. Map Year It is currently 1955. Start Starts after getting 7 players.Trish pt7 (talk) 04:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Nations Please provide Username, Nation Name, and Date joined, thanks! Fallen/Former Nations * United Kingdom- Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into the RSK * DPR North Korea- Fate: Converted into the CSNK Undo * South Korea- Fate: Defeated and Taken over by DPR North Korea. * France- Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into Soviet France. * India Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into Soviet India. *'Sudan' Fate: Ethnically divided between East Africa and Egypt. *'West Germany' Fate: Defeated by the Soviets and East Germans. * Fate: Ukraine SSR '''Broke up after a civil war. ** Fate: '''Ukraine Liviv was annexed by Poland. * The Congo (Kinshasa) Fate: Collapsed in to regional states and inter tribal warfare. * The Chad '''Fate: Collapsed in to regional states and inter tribal warfare. National Communist Alliance * '''PR of China * Soviet Russia:User:Tayd0gta - 12/1/2015 ** Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR **'Crimea SSR' **'Terkoman SSR' **'Kazakh-Kirghiz SSR' **'Trans Caucuses Socialist Federation' **'Moldova SSR' ** Donbass SSR ** The East and Central Ukrainian SSR * East Germany * CSNK:Epic(Can I?)- 12/1/2015 :Yes.Trish pt7 (talk) 03:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC)03:01, May 13, 2016 (UTC) * Soviet France * RSK **'Glamorganshire SSR' **'Strathclyde SSR' * Soviet India * Ghana * North Vietnam *'Mongolia' *'Bulgaria' *'Poland' *'FSR Yugoslavia' **'Red Italy' **'South Macedonian SSR' *'Greater Albania' *'Myanmar' * Hungarian SR *'Czechoslovakia' *'Romania' * Benin *'South Yemen' * Indonesia: Union of Free States * United States **'Liberia' **'Iceland' **'Jamaica' **'North Pacific Protectorate' ** Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter ** Free-state of Baden ** The Netherlands *** Groineigen resistance movement * Guinea * Free France **'Anjou and Le Mans resistance movement' ** Free-state of Franche-Comté:NPC - 12/1/2015 ** Free Republic of Normandy ** Liège resistance movement *** Bastogne resistance movement **'Free Republic of the French Cameroun' ** Free Republic of the Sahel *** Free French Sudan **'Free Republic Moyen Congo-Gabon ' ***'Free Republic of Ubagui-Chari' *** Fort Lamy and South Tchad **'South Belgium' ***'Luxembourg' *'Norway' **'Denmark' **'Faeroe Islands' *'Democratic Italy' *'Persia' * Canada **'Greenland' * Mexico **'Belize' **'Protectorate of the South Pacific and Tahiti' *'Austria' ** Democratic Hungarian Movement **'Bavaria Resistance Movement' * Portugal ** Free Principality of North Wales ** Kingdom of Wessex *** Manx-Liverpool Resistance Movement *** Democratic Republic of Stirling and the Trossoks *** Hereford and Worcestershire Resistance Movement *** Cumbrian resistance movement *** County Down and north Armargh Loyalist Resistance Movement *** Antwerp resistance movement ***'Free Republic Nigeria' ****'Free Republic of South Cameroon' ***'Malta' * Australia- Trish pt7 (talk) 02:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC) **'Ceylon' Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) **'The Trucial States' Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ***'Kuwait' Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ***'Bahrain' Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ***'Qatar' Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ** East Pacific Islands Protectorate Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) **'The protectorate of Singapore' and BruneiTrish pt7 talk * Federation of Malaysia * South Vietnam *'Chile' *'Ethiopia' * Free state of East Africa: ** Free and Independent Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland **'Free and Independent of Kingdom of Rwanda-Burundi' ** Free state of Madagascar: * Sikh Empire of the Punjab and northern Rajasthan * Pakistan: * Spain *'Persia' *'Israel' *'Colombia' *'Panama' * Brazil * Indipendent West Ukraine *'Turkey' *'Greece- lord falconis' *'Oman ' *'Libya' *'Morocco' *'Tunisia' * Thailand *'Cambodia' *'Dominican Republic' *'Guatemala' *'El Salvador' *'Honduras' *'Nicaragua' *'Costa Rica' *'New Zealand' *'Ecuador' *'Paraguay' * Hindu Republic of Mumbai * Independent Republic of Congo- Kinshasa * Independent Republic of Congo- Léopoldville *'Japan' *'Taiwan' *'Philippines' *'Bolivia' *'Venezuela' *'Uruguay' * Argentina * Peru * Himalayan Kingdom of Nepal *'South Africa' **'Lesotho' **'Swaziland' Arab Bloc *'Iraq' *'Lebanon' *'Trans-Jordan' *'Syria' *'N. Yemen' *'Somalia' *'Mauritania' *'Algeria' *'Egypt' The Alliance of Mutually Defending Latin Neutrals (AMDLN) * The Holy See of the Vatican City **'Most Serine Republic of San Marino' **'Neutral City state of Avignon' **'Duchy of Savoy' **'The Democratic Republic of Provence' **'The Democratic Republic of Nice' ***'Principality of Monaco' **'Andorra' Other neutral\non-aligned nations * Afghanistan *'Kingdom of Laos' * Ireland ** Irish Republican Resistance Movement of County Fermanagh and south Armargh ** Neutral Republic of Pembrokeshire ** Independent and Neutral Duchy of Shropshire and Wrexham ** Democratic and Neutral Republic of the Scottish Highlands *'Haiti' **'Greater and united Guyana-Suriname-Guinea' *'Sweden' *'Finland' * Independent Republic of Katanga * Interdependent Republic of South Kasai * Switzerland **'Liechtenstein' *'Buddhist Kingdom of Bhutan:' *'Independent and Neutral Islamic Toubou Republic' *'Duchy of Baltica' *'Neutral Republic of Gujarat and south Rajasthan' * Democratic Republic of Brittany ** Independent and Neutral Duchy of Picardy and the Somme * The Basque Republic Gameplay scenario *'1953' :Despite no clear victories in the Korean war, the United States are in a happy victory state as they cheer for the victories that had been won while the war lasted, As the American Dream thrives in 1950's Heartland. It was a different reality on the other side of the world, as North Korea Grows impatient, as it's military leaders develop a clear strategy (Where this timeline separates from real-life). North Korea quickly calls on support from ALL Communist nations, America and other Western Countries are angered by this, but try their best to stay uninvolved. The 1953 year will have more than 5 actions, due to explaining the story. * United States: We do not like how you have been treating South Korea, though we have a ceasefire and will not attack. * DPR North Korea:We have a clear military goal in mind and will not give up no matter what the cost, long live North Korea! *'US Diplomacy':We condemn the DPR North Korea for these rash actions against our former ally. * China: We support North Korea's Actions in taking over South Korea, If the USA becomes involved, we will retaliate with brutal force. * Soviet Russia: We also Support the DPR's Actions and will also send reinforcements. * Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR: '''We agree * '''East Germany:We have had some trouble struggling with West Germany, but we will gladly support our communist allies in North Korea. * South Korea:We are now at high alert as tensions build up. We can not accept this and will defend ourselves at any cost! * DPR North Korea:We have claimed all of your military camps from the North, China and Russia are supporting by supplying naval attacks from the south, with Ammunition supplied by East Germany, we are now baring down on your capital or Seoul. * South Korea:We are desperately calling on the UK and US's help in this conflict as our territory grows ever smaller (United States Response Needed) * United States Diplomacy: We can send Supplies but nothing more, as the enemy is too great, for both our nations, we will proceed cautiously. * DPR North Korea:We have destroyed and captured the capital of Seoul, and as these attacks happened we have used it as a diversion as our second battalions and armies creep west, already occupying India and France as Communist Nations, as well as almost all of Asia. We have also formed a new Nation, of the Communist States of North Korea (CSNK) * Australia: We send troops to help defend Pusan * Malaysia: We send arms and humanitarian aid to help defend Pusan. * Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter: Thank you! *'Referee :' South Korea is finally beaten at the Battle of Inchon. *'Referee ': South Korea has been defeated and Merged with DPR North Korea. *'Referee ': DPR North Korea has become the CSNK * United States:We greatly condemn all the actions of all Communist nations, but we have agreed to stay neutral in this conflict as most other countries have. But if you show any negative actions against us, we will retaliate with Nuclear action. * CSNK:We are landing at your shores at this moment. (Immediate UK Response) * Australia- We will send 10,000 troops to defend Malaysia and South Vietnam. * Federation of Malaysia Thanks! * South Vietnam Thanks! * Ireland We prepare for the worst, but stay officially neutral for now! *'Referee :' The Orkneys fall to the Scots separatists, the USSR aids the Polish invasion of the Shetlands. Lancaster, Nottingham, Lincoln and Newcastle fall to Soviet invasion. * United Kingdom:How dare you land at our shores. We will retaliate with our new Churchill II Tanks. *'Soviet Russia':We have beaten your new tank models to shreds and have occupied your capitol of London. *'Referee ': The United Kingdom was defeated by the Communist forces and is now the Royal Soviet Kingdom (RSK). * Australia- We offer protection to all anti-Soviet aligned British and French possessions in the Pacific Ocean. The name of this zone will be the East Pacific Islands Protectorate *Referee- The various islands agree. ** East Pacific Islands Protectorate We are greatfull for your help. * Australia- Want a major trade deal. ** East Pacific Islands Protectorate Thanks! * China:We have halted our advance as our Red Empire has grown far enough, we only go farther if any action against us is taken. 1954 As the Communist Menace creeps up on the western world, the band of the 7 communist nations are now recognized as the National Communist Alliance. With these war like actions destroying the peaceful intentions of the Pre-war world, The communists may invade the rest of Europe, as well as the rest of the Continents. Who can rise up against this Red menace. * RSK:We are now a new nation part of the National Communist Alliance. We will apply all we can. * Soviet Russia: Glad to have you, now that the former United Kingdom has been rid of, and replaced with this Communist state, we would like to trade. Valuable meats for Wheat, this would help both our nations prosper (RSK Response needed). *'RSK Trade': Great, trade will commence this year. * Canada:Hello we are Canada, we, the United States, and Mexico are banding together as democratic nations to form the Union of Free States. We stand for all countries, if any nation wants to join we are open. Communist countries don't take this as a negative action, this is just a Cooperative union in case of an invasion of the free world, tank you. * Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter We are still holding out, but only just! * Portugal: We will offer our support to the British loyalist forces of North Wales and the Kingdom of Wessex! * Free state of East Africa: We declare Independence from the RSK and call upon Portugal, Australia, Canada and the USA for help. * Free state of Madagascar: We declare Independence from France and call upon Portugal, Australia, Canada and the USA for help. * PR of China'''Want a trade deal RSK, Soviet India, CSNK, East Germany and Soviet France? * '''East Germany Thanks * Soviet France Thanks! * RSK Thanks! * CSNK: Thanks! * Soviet India Thanks! * Portugal We will send 200 rifles, 100 pistols, humanitarian aid and several hundred leaters of olive oil to North Wales, Wessex and Stirling. * Free Principality of North Wales'Thanks! * '''Democratic Republic of Stirling and the Trossoks'Thanks! * '''Kingdom of Wessex Thanks. Want 20 pistols Manx-Liverpool Resistance Movement? * Manx-Liverpool Resistance Movement Yes, we would like them. * Kingdom of Wessex You can have them. * Manx-Liverpool Resistance Movement Thanks! * Australia- We will send 500 troops to Wessex, South Vietnam and Malaysia. * Kingdom of Wessex Thanks! * Federation of Malaysia Thanks. * 'South Vietnam'Thanks. Gameplay 1955 *'Referee ': Gameplay will start when it gets 7 players. Category:Alternate 1955 Map Game Category:Map Games